


If you let me....

by GroovyShark



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Red Wine Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyShark/pseuds/GroovyShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概就是顺着Adam电影原片的展开，小Adam一个人在天文馆默默工作。习惯了腥风血雨到处浪的Nigel是这辈子没想过和这种地方扯上什么关系的，当然仇家也这样想。因此，一个偶然的机会，这里成了Nigel最好的藏身地点...</p><p>我想Adam一开始就知道Nigel的身份，因为我不喜欢他们之间有欺骗。但尽管人们告诉Adam说Nigel不是好人，离他远一点，Adam却无法理解。因为Nigel is nice to him（除了爱说脏话）。然后Nigel对这个偶尔给他送吃的的小伙子越来越有好感（此处AU没有Gabi存在），即使调戏他他也不懂得正常人应该有的反应。让Nigel最喜欢的是，无论Nigel怎么逗他他都会把Nigel说的话当真，这是Nigel从来没遇过的类型，感觉被治愈了（攻略完成）</p><p>接着Nigel就开始考虑怎么下手把这个小自闭吃下去了。（非物理（强调</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nigel坐在窗台上抽着烟发了一会儿呆，阁楼的淡淡霉味被他的烟味盖了过去，闻起来不那么糟糕。

他必须得承认，他和Adam的相遇并不是那么美好：他有些狼狈地躲进天文馆，用仅剩的一颗子弹指着正沉迷于天文仪的小个子男人. Adam并没有跳起来或者害怕地大叫，这有些出乎Nigel的意料。他静静地回过身看着Nigel，用几不可闻的声音说：“很抱歉先生，我们已经闭馆了。”

Adam不傻，他只是不知道如何防备。即使对人们下意识地敬而远之的Nigel，Adam也没有表现出厌恶或躲避的态度。三个月，Nigel发现自己对这个不懂得撒谎，不懂得故作仪态的小宇宙人可能有些着魔了。不，一定是这样，否则他也不会计划明天去一趟隔壁的狗屁天文馆，听一次狗屁的天文演讲。

 

Adam瞪大了眼睛。他很惊讶会在工作时间看到Nigel。帮助“遇到了一些麻烦”的Nigel在阁楼安顿下来之后，Adam只在晚上定期按他的要求给他送些吃的。白天他似乎整日都在睡觉，也许是养伤。从人们的议论中Adam知道Nigel在做一些不太普通的工作，但他没有兴趣追究。毕竟，找到一份工作可不太容易，Adam深有体会。实际上，和Nigel的谈话令他感到愉快，他总是话题的主导者。

“Hello, Nigel! 我不知道你对天文有兴趣？”Adam穿过人群，像发现了新大陆般地兴奋。

“Hello, Little Adam. 我想是的，我猜它们比我想象的……有趣。但很不幸，你讲得真他妈快，我听不明白。”Nigel心不在焉地盯着Adam的眼睛，该死地感到自己快勃起了。

“哦、噢，别担心，你会喜欢的！你今晚可以到我的房间里来，我会给你看我的星空投影仪。我的意思是说，如果你不介意的话。”

“那当然好。”我太他妈的不介意了。Nigel补充。

于是当晚Nigel就提着不知道哪里搞来的红酒敲响了Adam的门。当然他没忘了在裤兜里塞上几片套套，总会用得着的，Nigel想。

 

天还没完全暗下来，但Adam的房间一片漆黑，窗帘已经都拉得严严实实。显然，Adam为了他的客人做足了准备。很不幸，他的演讲对Nigel来说，堪比很多年前在他身边发生过的一次大爆炸。他用令Nigel惊讶的语速喋喋不休地谈论着时间，光线，速度和宇宙的形成。起初还能够令人接受，但在几杯红酒之后，Nigel开始感到头嗡嗡作响。他看到Adam的嘴唇一张一合，却没有声音进到耳朵里。事实上，Nigel已经喝了两个小时的红酒，但他的小科学家却完全没有停下来的意思。慢慢的，Nigel看到眼前的人变成了慢动作：过于激动的汗水沿着Adam的额头缓缓地蜿蜒爬行；在微弱幽蓝的灯光下，他的眼睛折射出Nigel这一生也没见过的美好色泽。他不知道怎么形容，碧蓝或者翠绿，或者都不是；然后是他可爱的鼻头，以及淡红色的嘴唇；他的喉结上下滚动着，拼命吞吐着唾液，以令他的主人能保持一刻不停地发表着他伟大的论点。上帝啊。

“抱歉，亲爱的。我能问个问题吗？”终于，Nigel费力地找到了合适的间隙打断了这场似乎没有尽头的科普之旅。

“噢当然，当然Nigel。”Adam似乎也并不介意找到了喘息的机会。喋喋不休两个小时也让他快晕倒了。老实说，Adam很少考虑别人的心情，他没有这个能力，也没有这个兴趣。因此他下意识地以为他能从Nigel那里得到一个更有深度的问题。

“Adam亲爱的，我是说，你想做爱吗？”Nigel毫不优雅地喝了一大口红酒。他想过很多该死的方式，掏空了满肚子的情话，但那都不适合Adam。拐弯抹角只会浪费更多的时间，对Adam来说并没有意义的时间。

显然，这问题令刚才还沉迷在星空中的男人有些措手不及“……Nigel，我很抱歉，但你是说，宇宙令你产生了性兴奋吗？”这种案例他从未在书上读过。

“上帝啊，你他妈的在跟我开玩笑。”Nigel突然从深陷的沙发中站起来。他的腿足够长，只花了2秒钟就走到了Adam面前。他忠实于自己的欲望，伸手抚摸Adam的脸颊。Nigel知道，他得再解释一遍。

＂是你，亲爱的。是你让我发情。＂

“我要你的答案，亲爱的。”Nigel粗糙的手掌来回摩挲着Adam的脸颊，“你想来一场最棒的性爱吗？和我，就现在。”

Nigel的声音让Adam不禁颤抖了一下。他感到有一股不知名的火从Nigel抚摸的地方燃了起来，向上蔓延到他的脑子里，烧得一片模糊。突如其来的邀请令他习惯性地感到不安，但却奇妙地没有恐惧。他并不是很明白，爱情，或者是欲望，但他清晰地记得这种被需要的感觉，棒极了。是的，为什么不呢。他轻轻侧头在Nigel的掌心蹭了一下，闭上眼睛，点了点头。

Nigel露出了一个孩子得到心爱玩具的笑容： “Thanks love, I’ll be good.”

这是Nigel展现自己绅士一面的最后一秒。接下来轮到Adam面对一场狂风暴雨了。

Nigel的吻毫不留情，他没有花太多时间舔舐Adam柔软的嘴唇便长驱直入。他的舌头舔过Adam敏感的上腭，在那处嫩肉上反复碾磨着；他不理会Adam的躲闪，不厌其烦地吮吸着津液，挑逗地舔过Adam的牙床，然后用牙齿轻咬他的下唇。接着他再次回到他的口腔内，听凭欲望四处乱撞，甚至用舌头模拟性爱的抽插动作。太具有侵略性了。Adam不自觉地向后退，拼命寻找着足够的氧气，但Nigel不允许，他需要更快。他用精壮的手臂紧紧圈住了Adam的腰，用力向后一拉，两人便一起倒在沙发上。

整个人趴在Nigel身上的姿势让Adam有些别扭，但Nigel并没有给他太多时间。他的双手抓住Adam的臀瓣，迫不及待地揉捏起两片嫩肉。习惯了野蛮的男人用力将情人的下身压向自己，挤压的不适感令Adam不自觉地扭动起来。  
“上帝，你真他妈的性感。”Nigel从不吝啬他的称赞。  
“N……Nigel……”Adam稍微发出抗议，在Nigel听来则更像是甜蜜的请求。  
“艹，别急宝贝儿。就来。”说着Nigel利落地翻了个身，对调了两人的位置。他直起身子但并没有扯掉自己的衣服，而是以最快的速度把身下拼命遮着脸的人扒了个干净。哦，该死，Adam这里应该没有润滑剂。Nigel用眼神扫荡了一圈房间里的液体，最终目光落在了那瓶已经喝掉大半的红酒……

“我很抱歉，亲爱的。” Nigel俯身亲吻了Adam的额头，然后Adam感觉自己被扶住腰翻了过来。接着Nigel身体的重量短暂地离开了。Adam本能地想爬起来，但刚刚支起膝盖，男人的身躯又覆盖了过来。粗糙的手掌抓住他的屁股，然后一股湿滑的液体毫不吝啬地倒了下来，沿着缝隙在他的隐秘处下流地滑动。

“什……Nigel，沙发会脏的。”他很快明白发生了什么。

“去他妈的沙发。”Nigel回答。

Adam没来得及再回嘴，Nigel的手指毫不留情地钻进那个细小的缝隙，分开了他的身体。

“哦，不。”Adam咬紧牙关，拼命地想排出异物，却仅仅把对方的手指夹得更紧。男人布满老茧的手指在他的内壁里四处乱窜，进进出出，红酒也趁机溜进Adam的身体里。他不知道是什么令他浑身发烫，是直接渗透进直肠的酒精作祟，还是这个得寸进尺的野蛮男人。思考一片混乱，他甚至忘记去害怕这种混乱，天啊，更多，他需要更多。

Nigel重重地喘息，一只手在面前的小羊羔身体里恣意作乱，另一只手解开自己的裤子，掏出了硬得发疼的家伙上下撸动起来。前液已经开始渗出顶端，但男人并不满足。他拿起红酒也往自己的家伙上倒了下去，湿漉漉的一片。整个房间只剩下两个男人的喘息，淫乱的水声以及浓重的红酒香。

“现在我要操你了，亲爱的。”Nigel俯身施予他的最后一丝怜悯。他亲吻Adam的后颈，然后重重地挺进了他的身体。

湿软的肉壁紧紧包裹了Nigel，浸在里面的液体也从顶部流入男人的身体，该死地舒服。Nigel本想对他的小宇航员温柔些，可现在他只能像发了疯似地开始戳刺，把刚才的怜爱都抛到了九霄云外。太快，又太激烈了。Adam的私处已经被蹂躏地有些发红了，伴着红酒进出的啧啧水声，拼命地吞咽着男人的残暴。Adam尚未来得及适应，疼得张大了嘴，可只能从嗓子眼里发出一些呜咽，像抓住救命稻草似得扣住沙发垫子随着Nigel摇晃。

“哦，该死，我他妈的彻底迷上你了。”Nigel一边呢喃着，一边把Adam的身体抱起来想要吻他。可他手指触及Adam的脸上，才发现上面布满了眼泪。Nigel立刻停了下来，抱着Adam转身跨坐在他的膝盖上。虽然他的那玩意儿还硬得发烫，实实塞在情人的身体里，可他一时不敢再动了。哦不，该死的，他又搞砸了。

“亲爱的，你还好吗？”他为刚才冲昏头脑的自己感到懊恼。他可不想没有下一次，情人之间那种。

“…………疼。”Adam的蓝眼睛眯成一条缝。他几乎晕厥，脸上也被眼泪、汗水和津液糊得一团糟。没有了垫子，他只好转而扶着Nigel的肩膀大口喘息。

“shh....shh....很抱歉，亲爱的，我很抱歉。”Nigel用手指抹了抹Adam的脸，帮他稍作清理。然后他心疼地开始亲吻对方，用鼻尖轻轻蹭过Adam的脖子，细碎的吻着他的侧颈。他的下身小心翼翼地调整着角度，专心寻找着那一处柔软，直到身上的人突然浑身抖动了一下。

“哦，Nigel！”这次的尖叫不是那么痛苦了。

“好的，我知道，我知道。”Nigel拍着Adam的背，“现在不会那么痛了，对吗？”他又试着动了一下，然后看见Adam皱成一团的小脸上开始露出舒服的表情，隐忍地咬住了下嘴唇。Nigel露出了得逞的笑容，知道自己不用再忍了：“搂住我的脖子好吗，亲爱的。”Adam的回应是整个人瘫软地扑在了Nigel身上，双手环在对方颈后，回吻着Nigel的脖子。

这次Nigel学乖了。他意识到的小宇航员不像任何一个他之前碰过的女人，他是那么漂亮又易碎，就像那些做作的英国佬最爱使用的精致瓷器，需要好好呵护。Nigel再次慢慢在Adam身体里移动起来，确认自己碰到了里面尤其柔软稚嫩的区域，然后对准了它戳弄、碾磨。他托起情人饱满可爱的屁股，让阴茎半抽离对方的身体，然后又放手让Adam自己坐下来。反复几次以后，Adam渐渐不再感到疼痛，而转为一种来自身体深处的叫嚣。他的身体擅自摆动起来，包裹着男人的硬物难耐地扭动，来缓解身体里莫名的痒。天啊，这简直比刚才还要难受。

“Ni，我、我没事了。你可以动，噢——！”Nigel迅速地回应了Adam的要求。他用力地挺动腰，让硬物更大力地撞击Adam，手也改为掐着情人的腰，方便使力加快上下运动的速度。Adam的呼吸再次急促起来，但没有了刚才的痛苦呜咽，而是糯软的呻吟。快感令他无法控制自己的声音，从断断续续的呼喊男人的名字，变成了冗长而没有意义的音节。他终于也随着男人变成了一头小野兽，四处舔舐，啃咬着Nigel的脖子、耳垂....两人激烈的呻吟越来越合拍，渐渐融合在了一起，变得高亢、急促，满是情欲。肢体交缠之中谁似乎碰倒了红酒瓶，重物与地板的撞击声吓了Adam一跳。他不自觉的一个激灵瞬间夹紧了后穴，Nigel骂了一句该死，发狠地几个撞击，便缴械投降了。Adam也同时释放在了Nigel手上，然后两人瘫倒在一起。

哦，太棒了，这可能的确是一次最棒的性爱。

Adam喘着气，趴在Nigel身上一动不动地享受着性爱的余韵。意识模糊之前，他突然想到了什么似的，轻声问：“Nigel，你会在这里待到什么时候？”

Nigel揉着Adam湿漉漉的卷发笑了，回答说：“Till death do us fucking apart.”

_End_


	2. If you let Me...番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was not planned, but I wrote it as my thanks for all the Kudos and Comments！Heres the following story of their sweet sweet loving life.  
> Nigel was totally defeated by Adam in a good way. Lol.

第二天，Nigel甚至没有问Adam的意见，就擅自收拾行李搬到了Adam的小公寓里。好在他的行李很少，只有一个鼓鼓的皮质大包，里面塞满了换洗衣物和成捆的现金。Adam几乎不用对房间做任何改动就简单地容下了Nigel，仿佛他一开始就应该在那里。

 

两人共同迎接的第一个周末早晨，Nigel磨磨蹭蹭地从床上坐起来，就看到Adam趴在餐桌上认真地写着什么。

 

“早上好亲爱的，你在干什么？”

 

“哦，早上好Nigel。我正在写家务表。你想星期几负责打扫厨房？”Adam抬头就看见Nigel一头刚睡醒的乱发，附送一个甜蜜的笑容。

 

“打……打扫？你是说，我？”

 

Nigel得首先申明他并不是一个不爱干净的男人。他喜欢把自己收拾得干净整齐，也勤于打理自己的胡子和发型。可对住的地方，他就不怎么讲究了。毕竟，大多数地方对他来说只是个随时都会抛弃的临时避风港。更何况，家务这个词对他来说，可比宇宙还陌生多了。

 

“你希望我打扫厨房吗，宝贝儿？”Nigel不可置信地又问了一遍。

 

“哦，抱歉Nigel，我不太擅长猜测别人的心情。或许你会更喜欢给客厅擦擦灰尘，或者收拾衣橱什么的？”Adam的眉头皱成一块儿，认真苦恼了起来。

 

Nigel哭笑不得的表情有些滑稽。他长长地叹了一口气，命令Adam暂时丢下那讨人厌的规划“过来，亲爱的。到我的床边来。”

 

Adam点点头没有反抗，乖乖地把他可爱的屁股挪动到Nigel的床边。Nigel保持微笑，动作却毫不迟疑一把搂住Adam的腰，把他的小宇航员扯进怀里。“亲爱的，除了这房子，我想我更喜欢照顾别的。”

 

“我不明白，Nigel。不要拐弯抹角。”Adam不擅长这个。

 

“哦，好的。”Nigel听话地用行动解释起来。

 

他在Adam的鼻尖落下一个吻，然后轻轻地磨蹭对方柔软的嘴唇。他一手搂着情人的腰，把他紧紧箍在怀里，另一只手沿着Adam的身体滑动。Adam有着可爱地微微隆起的胸部，随着他的呼吸一起一伏，贴近着Nigel赤裸的皮肤。他细瘦的腰开始颤抖和扭动，却无意挣脱这种令人脸红的状况。Nigel粗糙的手掌顺着Adam宽松的睡裤探了进去。Adam的小家伙显然也还没睡醒，软软地躺在睡裤里不肯动。Nigel不介意，他有的是办法。

 

“哦，Nigel，别.....”Adam带着鼻音的小声抗议显然没进到Nigel的耳朵里。

 

Nigel松开Adam的腰翻身坐起来，一把把对方的睡裤扯了下来。该死，他竟然没穿内裤。早晨的男人可是十分冲动的，Nigel的气血全向那个地方涌了过去。可今天他不能，他得好好讨好他的情人，以免除那些该死的家务不是吗？Nigel深吸了一口气，决定展现年长男人的自制力。

 

他向下挪了挪，分开Adam的腿放在自己的肩上，并且稍微托起了Adam的屁股。Adam还没明白过来情人的意图，便感到男人的重要之处被Nigel含进了嘴里。这温热的触感简直舒服地可怕，Adam的脑子里嗡的一片空白。Nigel的舌头粗糙而柔软，在Adam的肉柱上来回舔舐摩擦。他薄薄的嘴唇饥渴地不时吮吸着Adam的前端，又或是虔诚地亲吻和爱抚着爱人的分身。Adam被强烈地令他恐惧的快感拍打着，像溺水的孩子般仰起头拼命呼吸着宝贵的空气。他的双手不知道该往哪里放，便扯住了枕头的边缘。然后不自觉的，他的腰开始上下摆动起来，将自己的要害送往男人的手中为所欲为。Adam从气管里发出奇妙的类似呼救的声音，近乎抽泣地在男人的摆布中求饶。直到Nigel捏着他的阴囊快速地摩擦他硬得发疼的柱体，Adam才呜咽一声得到了解放。

 

Nigel很满意自己的表现。他有些得意地躺回Adam身边，用手帮还在失神的恋人捋顺了小卷发，然后在小宇航员的额头上落下一个吻。他带着胜利者的微笑很有耐心地等待Adam调整好呼吸，然后轻轻搂着情人，问：“所以，亲爱的，能不做你那该死的家务表吗？”

 

Adam眨了眨无辜的大眼睛，迷惑地问：“为什么？父亲说过住在一起，就得分担家务。”

 

“哦，上帝啊！”Adam根本不明白这次服务和家务表有什么联系！看来Nigel得另想办法了，他可不希望别人看到这个人们口中的恶鬼在家里擦洗厨房！

 

（Lol）

 

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在AO3发文，而且是个被安利不久的Fandom，也是好紧张。如果你们愿意留言给我我会很开心:) 在Lof上给我留言的朋友谢谢你们；v ；


End file.
